halofandomcom-20200222-history
Pirth City
Pirth City was the capital city and popular vacation area of Arcadia, a UEG colony world in the Procyon system. The Covenant attacked the city during the First Battle of Arcadia. History As the capital city of Arcadia, Pirth City received many tourists.Halo: Contact Harvest, page ?? It was home to several resorts and was located near the coast. It hosted several landing pads for civilian transports, allowing for a steady flow of tourist traffic. Human-Covenant War When the city was attacked, its first defenders were the Arcadian Patrol, the police force of Arcadia. Shortly afterward, Red Team arrived to help defend the city and evacuate its residents. Later, arrived to help defend the city. While this combined force battled the Covenant, civilians fled to three different cargo ships for evacuation. Shortly after arriving, the Spirit of Fire reinforcements secured the subway exit, saving the lives of many civilians. Although one of the cargo ships was destroyed, the evacuation was successful.Halo Wars, Arcadia City However, Red Team and the Spirit of Fire ground forces were forced to retreat. Pirth City was abandoned when Arcadia's inhabitants scattered, either fleeing the planet for other colonies or retreating to the last major bastion of civilization on the planet: the lawless community of Abaskun on the continent of Mu. It was abandoned and eventually became overgrown as a jungle encroached upon the once bustling metropolis. It was glassed with the rest of the planet during the Fall of Arcadia.Halo Wars, timeline Architecture Many skyscrapers were very sleek and had very light colors, with white being the most prominent shade. There were many green spaces that mostly followed non-grid like boulevards and parking lots. As well, parks were in lowered sections of ground, around the city. Many fountains, both big and small, existed around the city.There were also underground plazas with thick glass roofs, around the city. The elevated MagLev rails crisscrossed amid the skyscrapers and moved out towards the edges and the outside of the city. The city also had many large statues that were designed similarly to older sculptures, something that many colonies seem to lack in the 26th-century.This could be because compared to other colonies Arcadia is a whealthy vacation resort that can afford such ornaments. Infrastructure Transit Pirth had a number of spaceports in the city center interlinked with a MagLev train system. There also was a subway station. There were also many roads around the city that allowed for car, bus, and truck travel. There was also possibly a bus system that was either for the city or for cross province travel as many buses were seen leaving a tunnel from the city. The city also possibly had an underground roadway, evidenced by the tunnel leading out of the city. Emergency Services Pirth had emergency services. Though, their extent of patrol is unknown and how many units and facilities they have is also unknown. It has been shown that there was an EMT service as there were ambulances by the spaceport pads. There were also some police cars scattered around meaning there was a police force within the city. Whether or not the cars are owned to the Arcadian Patrol is unknown. Sources Category:Arcadia Locations